


The Heart of the Matter

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Politics kind of, Relationship Discussions, Varian is a troll, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar has been keeping his relationship with Draggka a secret whilst the war against the Legion rages on. But it's only a matter of time before someone finds out, and when that someone happens to be Varian Wrynn, the Archmage finds he has a lot of explaining to do...





	The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic suddenly occurred to me when I wondered exactly what would happen if Varian sussed out that Khadgar was having a relationship with Draggka before he was ready to let others know. This fic is the result of them talking.
> 
> This takes place much later on in Draggka/Khadgar’s timeline, so I'm going to delay putting it in the series tag, just so there's less confusion going on. Varian is still alive as Walk on the Side is in the same universe as Galleywinter's excellent A Prayer You Can Borrow, just with a few chops and changes here and there. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Khadgar.” Varian’s deep voice thrummed through the room. “We need to talk.”

The archmage schooled his emotions and expression, holding in his sigh. The General of the Alliance forces and once King did not enter topics lightly, and this was going to be a serious one, if his tone was any indication.

“Of course.” He turned to face the taller man, a small smile on his face. “What about?”

“About the Huntmaster of the Unseen Path. Draggka.” Varian said, striding over to him. “And your relationship with her.”

Khadgar sighed, silently cursing the other man’s proficiency for cutting to the heart of the matter. That and it felt far too soon for this conversation.

“Of course you do. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out and...confronted me about it,” he said, straightening his back.

“‘Before someone found out’?” Varian frowned. “How long have you been sneaking around behind our backs, Khadgar?”

“You make it sound like I was deliberately conspiring against the Alliance.” Khadgar shot back, taking umbrage at the former King’s tone. “Whilst I did conceal my partnership with Draggka, I did not do it out of malice, but protection.” The mage closed his eyes, calming himself. “Our courtship hasn’t been long. We fell in love during our time together on the alternate Draenor, during the campaign against the Iron Horde and Gul’dan.”

Varian’s eyes flicked from side to side, deftly putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

“When?” He asked.

“If you’re asking when our feelings began, I’m not sure.” Khadgar watched Varian carefully. “But it was before the assault on Hellfire Citadel when we finally acknowledged our feelings towards one another.”

“The Horde taking the Citadel was deliberate.” Varian said. “Camdyn informed me that you told her to lead the Alliance forces to attack the outer camps, and then she found out that it was a ploy so the Horde could invade the Citadel on their own.” There was a flash of anger and something much more fierce in Varian’s eyes. “Was that why? Because of her?”

Khadgar bristled.

“I admit, I have made some very irresponsible decisions in my time, but _do not_ suggest I let the Horde take Hellfire Citadel solely out of blind love for Draggka, or that she even coerced me into doing so.” He replied with equal, frosty danger, offence burning down his arms. “In fact, I will set the record straight right now. Not once, not ever, has Draggka asked, suggested or would even have a notion that I would betray the Alliance. Nor have I ever given her information that could threaten the Alliance. Regardless of the fact that it’s decades out of date, anyway. You know me better than that, Varian.”

To his credit, the General seemed slightly chastened by this, but his expression was still serious.

“Sorry, Khadgar. But you must admit what it looks like from an outsider. It looks like a clear case of favouritism by someone madly in love with another.”

“I know.” The mage nodded. “I know. I regret pulling the wool over Camdyn’s eyes. I merely feared that if I told the truth, it would only cause more arguing and stalling, and our chance to strike would have vanished beneath the political posturing. However, the fault still rests on my shoulders, and I will not make that mistake again.”

“Then why did you choose the Horde?” Varian asked, his tone still sharp, but calmer than before, less accusatory. 

“Two reasons.” Khadgar replied. “First was their friendship with the Draenor orcs. Even though the draenei had lived on Draenor a while, it was, _is_ , the home of the orcs. Their birth place. I figured that their knowledge of the land, and maybe of the Citadel, could work in our favour.” He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “In the end, I don’t think it made much difference.”

“And the second?”

“The legendary ring that Draggka possessed. Forged from my magic, the artifacts she’d collected, and blessed by the elements of Draenor, I believed it made her powerful enough to fight Gul’dan , and whatever horrors he had within that place.” Khadgar’s blue eyes sparkled. “And before you ask, I chose Draggka as the person to forge the ring because...” He paused a moment, frowning slightly. “Because...Because I thought she would need a little boost.”

Varian raised an eyebrow.

“A boost? Khadgar, are we talking about the same troll, here? The same hunter who helped take down Deathwing? Malygos? Garrosh?” His brows drew together in bemused befuddlement. “I know she is a hunter, but surely-”

“Actually, that was the exact reason.”

The younger man blinked.

“You gave her the ring because she was a hunter?”

“...Kind of.” Khadgar shifted uncomfortably, his own silver eyebrows knotting together. “Listen, Varian. I was...afraid. As you know, we were mostly alone on Draenor, without much backup. The last thing I wanted was to lose such capable champions, especially when I was throwing them into battles most couldn’t survive. Or, at least, I wanted to make sure they were well-equipped for the dangers ahead.”

The archmage paced away, staring at the wall. “Think about it, Varian. The two commanders we had on Draenor. A huntress and a paladin. Regardless of the skill and accomplishments of the hunter, you naturally assume the paladin is the most powerful, solely because of their ability to use the Light. That’s not to say hunters don’t have their own powers to draw from; I have seen Draggka use rudimentary nature and arcane magic. But it’s not to the same extent.”

He turned back to the General. “So I decided to give her the chance of forging a ring of legendary power. It was merely to bring her to a similar level as Camdyn. But I’d made two errors in my calculations. First, I underestimated how powerful the ring would grow to become. And second...”

“You didn’t realize Draggka’s skill.” Varian murmured. A smile flickered over Khadgar’s lips.

“No, I didn’t. Sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it? I’d heard all the stories, the same ones you and everyone else have. I’d every reason to believe them.” he chuckled, shaking his head. “No. It was only when I saw her on the battlefield, when I saw her victories and successes with my own eyes, that I realized I’d criminally underestimated her.”

A brief silence settled over the two men. Khadgar waited for Varian to speak first, watching the gears turning in the other man’s eyes. He would be going through everything the mage had said, picking it apart and running it against everything he knew; if Khadgar had told any lies, it would be exposed in quick measure.

“You’ve been seeing her since Draenor?” Varian finally asked.

“Yes.” Khadgar nodded. “I held her as she mourned Vol’jin. We have found time for each other where we can.” He looked past the younger man, into the middle distance, “When I heard of the attack on the Forsaken fleet heading to Stormheim...”

“You thought Genn had killed her.” Varian finished. “You’re deeply in love with her.”

“I am.” Khadgar’s gaze shifted back to him. “And before you ask, I am sure she feels the same. I am certain.”

“Khadgar,” the former king began, but Khadgar prickled again. He could sense it, he knew what was coming next-

“I know she is my first love, and we haven’t been courting for long, but I am not blind, Varian.” His tone was low, but as sharp as a blade fresh from the forge. “She does not seek my power; she is a hunter and has no need for it, she does not seek my position; she has and will never have any standing within the Kirin Tor or the Alliance, and certainly seeks no malice against me.” He tightened his grip around Atiesh. “I have laid with her, bared myself to her, been as helpless as a man could be with another. And I woke the next morning alive with her curled against me, unharmed, unfearing, and happier than I had been in years.”

“I know she is a troll. I know she is Horde. But the way she looks at me, Varian, she...” He swallowed hard, willing his voice not to waver. “She...doesn’t care about the curse. She doesn’t care about my power, and she only worries about my position in how much trouble I will get into if I’m caught with her. She cares about _me_. Karazhan showed her a vision when I had my youth, and it, she...” 

Another swallow, and his voice shook, despite his best efforts to control it. “I thought she would reject me, o-once she had seen what I’d been, w-what she could have had...Instead, she just said t-that all it changed for her was that, that I was h-handsome before a-and after the c-curse.” Khadgar squeezed his eyes shut, cursing himself for weeping like a child. “Light, Varian, I, I never...”

The sound of heavy feet across the floorboards, Varian’s hand coming to rest gently (yet tentatively) on his shoulder, and Khadgar shuddered. _Am I so weak to cry so easily?_ the mage lamented silently to himself.

“I understand, Khadgar.” Varian’s deep voice sounded in his ear. “I do. Maybe not fully, but I know of the deep, all-consuming love you feel, despite the need of a clear mind for the greater good. It’s clear you adore her.” He sighed, softly. “You are a good friend to me, Khadgar. I only want you to be safe. You have given much to protect Azeroth. I would not want to see your heart broken.”

“I, I know.” The archmage gulped, sniffing. “I know. But...you, the others, don’t, don’t see Draggka as I do. They see her skin or her banner first, then leap to conclusions. I-If they got to know her, as I do...They’d understand. I, I think.”

“Then tell me.” Varian suddenly said. “Tell me why you love her.”

Khadgar blinked.

“Tell you?” He asked, stupidly.

“Why not?” Varian looked back at Khadgar, eyes kind and slightly amused. “You’ve already told me some of the reasons. Tell me how you fell for her. There must be a tale there you could use to try and convince me.”

It took the wizard a couple of seconds to regain an ability for coherent speech.

“Oh, um, okay then. You, might want to sit down, then.” He waved to the pair of chairs by the fireplace. “It, ah, might take a while.”

So the two men sat, and Khadgar proceeded to explain to his friend the almost entire story. First, how he’d come to know the hunter’s name, and ask for her assistance assaulting the Dark Portal, their race through Tanaan Jungle, and the event that may have been the start of it all.

“I remember it still so clearly,” Khadgar said, gesturing, “we were in the middle of a melee, after I had breached the dam, and we - Draggka and I - ended up facing one another. I remember her yelling something I didn’t understand - it must have been Zandali - and then she pulled an arrow on me. I froze, not knowing what on Azeroth was going on, but knowing how Alleria used to be, I figured it was best to just stay still and let her do her thing.”

“Did you not think she was going to kill you?” Varian frowned. “No-one is paying attention in close combat.”

“I confess, it crossed my mind.” Khadgar nodded. “But I couldn’t believe it, even if what you say is true. It just wasn’t in the character of the hunter I’d seen in the reports I’d read. Plus, she had no reason to do it. Anyway, she loosed her arrow, and either I must have instinctively warped time, or the world actually slowed down as her arrow flew at me. It passed just across my cheek, like that, so close I swear I felt the fletching, but she didn’t mark me. Then I heard this gurgle behind me, and I turned just in time to see my attacker fall. It must have been seconds, but it felt like minutes.”

“Impressive marksmanship.” The General mused. “Especially at such close range, and in such a fight.”

“Yes. it almost put my magic to shame!” Khadgar chuckled, and heat rose into his face. “I must have been the spitting image of Turalyon when he first caught sight of Alleria, all those years ago.” He rubbed the back of his neck, fingers slipping under his collar. “Mercifully, no-one noticed. Or no-one mentioned it afterwards. I’m sure Maraad would have said something to me if he’d known.”

“Of course.” The mage was sure he could see a smirk playing on Varian’s lips. “Go on.”

Khadgar moved into the establishment of Frostwall, and how Draggka had aided him in trying to catch Gul’dan and helping forge the ring of power along the way. How each time she was injured or almost killed, his heart had thumped a little more painfully each time. The times he’d goaded her into conversation, his less than stellar excuses for visiting Frostwall, his suspicion that her raptor Spike had been matchmaking them.

“Her raptor was trying to get you together.” The disbelief in the former king’s voice was palpable, even before his thick eyebrow arched.

“I think so?” Khadgar shrugged dramatically. “Even now he still shoves me into her, and vice versa. Not to mention he’s frighteningly intelligent. If only he could talk. O-Or maybe not, actually. He has an...attitude.” The archmage narrowed his eyes at his friend’s faint smirk. “Hey, don’t laugh at me! It’s true!”

“I’m sure it is.” Varian’s blue eyes were laughing as he waved his hand. “Carry on.”

Khadgar told him about how they had began tentatively exploring their feelings for each other before he’d cut it off in a foolishly blind panic after Cordana’s corruption.

“Before you say it, I know it was stupid.”The mage pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve already taken myself to task many times over because of it.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Varian spoke. “I understand what you were trying to do, and I don’t blame you.” Khadgar blinked dumbly at him. “You were trying to protect her. You and I both know of the sacrifices that must be made to protect our loved ones, our worlds. Sometimes you need to make hard decisions to allow yourself to do that.”

Khadgar wasn’t sure how to take this.

“So...you think I did the right thing, breaking up with her then?”

“Perhaps. But not in the manner you did.” The younger man folded his arms, his eyes hard as ice. “You should have told her in full why you were doing it, and certainly not in the manner you did.” His eyes softened, as did his voice. “But that’s not what you did. What happened next?”

Khadgar explained the emptiness he’d felt after he’d cut ties with Draggka, and the loneliness he’d not felt since the Sundering of Draenor, or the hunter’s brother all but beating him to his senses, sending the mage flying off to find Draggka, and apologise. And accidentally confess his love for her.

“I’d have preferred to have made the admission under a starry sky with a bottle of Dalaran red between us, but fate and my foolishness had other plans, it seems.” Khadgar chuckled weakly.

“Fate does have a way of steering us.” Varian said, and it was then that the archmage saw the sadness in the old king’s eyes.

“Light, Varian, I’m sorry,” he said, guilt crawling down his back. “I don’t mean to dredge up memories of Tiffin-”

“It’s alright, Khadgar.” Varian raised a hand to cut off his apology. “Don’t stop telling your story on my account.” His eyes twinkled. “Was it Lothar that said it was a crime to leave a tale half-told?”

The young-old mage chuckled softly.

“Is that what he told you?” He murmured wistfully. “Alright.”

Khadgar then explained about the plan he’d concocted to take Hellfire Citadel, explaining in detail why he’d designed it as he had, and letting Varian ask questions and generally pull it apart, again admitting that his deception was a large error and wouldn’t be repeated a second time. He couldn’t read Varian fully, but the General seemed at least...content with the explanation that had been offered to him.

The archmage did mention that he and Draggka had spent the night together in celebration, though he of course kept the details to himself, yet he did admit that he’d delayed returning to Azeroth so he could spend more time with the troll. Privately, he wondered if that had given Gul’dan the time needed for a headstart, but he pushed the thought away; there was no use agonising over it now.

Khadgar skipped his chasing of Gul’dan, going straight to the Broken Shore and he worried for Draggka’s welfare, that he’d snuck away to find her in Durotar, holding her as she grieved for Vol’jin. Varian knew much of the story now, so the mage was brief, though he elaborated about how Karazhan had showed her a vision of his past.

“Seems too much of a coincidence to me.” The younger man spoke. “That it’d show a vision involving you with you both there to witness it.” His eyebrows furrowed. “I know that tower is erratic from what you’ve said, but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was actually alive.”

“I’ve...wondered that myself, actually.” Khadgar admitted, glancing down at his hands a moment. “But we could have easily just disturbed it in a certain way. It’s always shown visions of those within. Those who live.” He corrected.

Varian’s expression suggested he wasn’t exactly convinced by this, but he nodded for the wizard to continue. He was promptly told of Khadgar’s second mistake in sending Draggka ahead from Karazhan (Varian gave him a stare the mage couldn’t entirely read; did he agree with his choice?), and the argument they’d gotten into afterwards.

From there, Khadgar was brief, talking of Draggka finding Alleria’s bow, and of the times they’d stolen for each other in the midst of the Legion’s invasion, all the way up to now.

“So, that’s the whole story.” Khadgar sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I’ve never told all of that to anyone else. You’re only the third person to know all of this, aside from Draggka and her brother. As you can imagine, I’d like to keep it that way. Until...Until it’s all over and everything’s calmed down a bit, anyway.”

Varian nodded.

“That seems a good idea. But be careful your love for her doesn’t cloud your judgement.” He warned. “You were lucky you slipped up in front of me, and not Genn. Your anger was understandable and justified, but he would not have taken kindly to your admission.”

“No.” Khadgar sighed. “It would have caused even more problems.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just...losing her would destroy me. I know it. But to lose her in an ambush by the Alliance, and not in a fight against the Legion...”

“I understand.” Varian nodded. “I have already spoken with Genn to remind him to control himself, and settle his quarrel with Sylvanas alone. And not with the rest of the Horde.”

“Thank you, Varian.” The archmage breathed out a sigh. “The last thing we need is infighting. The Legion is already good at deception, without giving them opportunities like this.”

“Agreed. For the Horde’s part, they don’t seem to be inciting much anger since the Broken Shore. With any luck, we can hold a fine truce, at least until the Legion falls. Then they will have to answer for their retreat.”

“I know.” Khadgar closed his eyes, sighing again. “I know. Just...I pray we don’t end up in another war. I don’t...” He puffed out a breath. “I can’t raise my hand against the champions who’ve aided me, whatever banner they are under. From the alternate Draenor to here...To turn on half of them just because they wear a different colour to me would be a betrayal of everything I’ve fought for. I’ve fought for _Azeroth_ , Varian. All of its people, not just my own. I want a new beginning for us, after the Legion’s defeat. A chance for some peace, to heal our wounds.”

He opened his eyes again, staring at his hands. “That’s before I even take Draggka into account. I could never harm her, and I severely doubt she could me. The lines are blurred for me now, Varian, and I will not choose a side. Medivh once told me that when given a chance between two, choose the third. I choose neither Alliance, nor Horde, but Azeroth.” A slight, weak smile. “That’s probably not what you want to hear, but...”

“No, but it is an honest assessment.” Varian said. “I appreciate it, and I‘m not surprised you feel that way.” He considered the mage a moment, closing his eyes. “I will do everything in my power to ensure such a trial does not result in a war. Genn may be baying for blood, but we’ve already lost much, as have they, and no-one will be in any position for more bloodshed.”

Khadgar nodded slowly, letting a pause settle between them.

“Thank you, Varian.” He stretched his legs out with a soft grunt. “Anyway, I’ve taken enough of your time. Did I manage to enlighten you about our relationship?”

The General’s eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.

“I would think so.” Varian smiled, getting to his feet. “Trust you to fall in love with a member of the Horde, and a troll at that.”

“I can hardly police my heart, Varian.” Khadgar commented, a grin playing on his lips. “As can anyone.”

The younger man seemed to hesitate at that, as if considering something.

“No. I don’t think we can,” he said, his voice much softer, almost...wistful? In seconds it was gone, however. “In any case, Khadgar, I’m glad for you.”

“You are?” The mage blinked, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Yes. Even though it doubtlessly will give you problems to overcome in future, like we already mentioned, I think what you have with Draggka sounds good.” Varian’s gaze met Khadgar’s. “You deserve it.”

A brief silence settled between the two men.

“...Thank you, Varian.” Khadgar spoke, after a moment. “I’m...I’m glad you think so.”

“I will need to meet her for myself to know exactly what I think of her, however.” The General said, his blue eyes holding a laughing smile, even if his face was serious. “I’ve only ever seen her at a distance, with only her reputation to guide me. You must introduce us sometime.”

“ _Introduce you?!_ ” Khadgar squawked. “How could I do that? She’d think I was lining her up for an execution!”

Varian chuckled at his friend’s panic.

“It was only a suggestion, Khadgar.” He smiled, waving a placating hand. “But I would like to talk to her. I’d like to know more about the woman who has-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Who has-”

“ _Don’t_.”

“Who has my friend so enthralled with her.” Varian’s amused smile widened into a grin, especially as Khadgar sighed with relief, yet he quickly returned to his seriousness. “I want to make sure you don’t get hurt, Khadgar. You deserve someone close in your life after what happened with Medivh, Lothar and Turalyon and Alleria.” He paused a moment, gaze turning inward for a split second. “No-one deserves to be lonely all their life.”

The mage breathed a half-chuckle.

“Sounds like something Anduin would say.”

“That would be because it is.” Varian smiled, patting his friend’s shoulder. “Anyway, I’m sure you could arrange such a meeting, if you wanted to. You organised Hellfire Citadel, after all.”

Khadgar sighed.

“Look, Varian, I’m not going to do anything like that again, I swear-”

“I know.” He grinned. “But I also know what you’re like. Always getting into trouble, trapping yourself on the wrong side of portals. Not staying away from the voodoo-”

“Light damn you, get out!” Khadgar cried, the larger man bursting into laughter. “If I had a gold piece for every time I heard that, I’d be a rich man!”

“Well, you can hardly blame us!” The younger man grinned. He gently patted the mage’s shoulder when his sour face didn’t change. “But I mean it, Khadgar. I’d like to talk with her myself. I would prefer it alone, but I think having you with her would calm everyone’s nerves.”

“Alright.” Khadgar nodded. “I appreciate your concern, even if I don’t think she warrants it. I trust her.”

“As you trusted Cordana before she turned on you.” Varian raised a hand as the mage prickled. “Not to say Draggka will do the same. But this is hardly the time to be taking unnecessary risks. At least allow me to settle my mind on this.”

“Fine.” Khadgar huffed reluctantly. “Is this what Anduin puts up with if he shows interest in another?”

“I would be much worse.” The General replied, puffing out a sigh. “Light save me, let people worry about you, Khadgar. We care about you. You take too much on your shoulders as it is.”

“Rich coming from you, Varian.”

“Yes, well. It takes one to know one.” He gave Khadgar a half-smile. “Anyway, I’ve taken enough of your time. No doubt the Huntmaster will be looking for you, along with many others.” His eyes gleamed with mirth.

“I suppose I’ve got to get back to the minutiae of running a floating city of magic at some point.” Khadgar spoke, before he raised an raised an eyebrow at his friend. “And I suppose the Highlord will be looking for you too? You seem to collaborate quite often.”

Varian did not blush, but the archmage caught a slight blink of shyness behind his friend’s eyes.

“The business I have with Camdyn is much more innocent than your business with Draggka.” He replied. “It just so happens that the Silver Hand has been just the force I’ve required for a while.”

“I see. Alright then.” Khadgar nodded. He didn’t believe that to be the whole story, not by a long shot, and he was sure it was written across his face. But he didn’t probe further, despite the tease on the tip of his lips, and the curiosity stirring within him. There’d be time to get Varian back for his awful joke and teasing back in the future. “Then I wish you good hunting, and I will let you know of further...arrangements.”

“Understood.” Varian bowed his head. “Take care of yourself, Khadgar.”

“You too, Varian.” The mage replied.

Khadgar watched the once-king leave, and gave a grand groan when the door closed. What on Azeroth had he gotten himself into, and how was he going to explain this to Draggka?


End file.
